


Sharing Is Caring

by geniewrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, No miraculous AU, but its just a book so who cares, chloe is a lesbian in all my fics im not sorry, djwifi is gonna be referenced in all my fics im not sorry, itll make sense kinda dont worry, kinda a textbook au, oh and mari and adrien dont know each other in this, still a ladybug and chat noir, the teacher ships it, theyre defacing school property, youll get it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geniewrites/pseuds/geniewrites
Summary: Adrien keeps forgetting his philosophy textbook as his new kitten Plagg and the heinous amount of camembert the damn cat insists on eating takes up all his space, so much so that his teacher hands him the spare each morning.Marinette always tries to remember everything she needs each morning, but she is often unsuccessful, her philosophy textbook always the unlucky recipient of her forgetfulness. Luckily, someone - her guardian angel, she's sure - always leaves a textbook on her desk.One doodle leads to another, and the two are quickly engaged in correspondence. Crushes soon develop, but can you truly like someone you wouldn't recognise if they were a foot away from you?





	Sharing Is Caring

The bell rang shrilly in Marinette’s ear as she raced up the stairs, leaping to take them two at a time. Most of the students had cleared the halls, already in class so thankfully her chances of colliding with someone were small. Of course, that wouldn’t stop her limbs from getting in her way. As she skidded to a stop outside her class, she stumbled and fell into the doorframe.

“Good morning Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng,” her teacher said, a teasing glint in her warm green eyes. Marinette shuffled in, a sheepish smile on her face. “Grab a seat, Marinette, and let’s get started.”

“Cutting it close, girl,” Alya whispered as she slid on the seat next to her. “Do I need to start coming over to make sure you get up on time?”

“Like you’d be the best role model,” Marinette shot back. “Aren’t you and Nino always sneaking off at every opportunity to make out?” Alya stuck her tongue out, and the two girls giggled.

As she turned to face the front, she noticed the textbook she always ended up borrowing was placed squarely in front of her. _Madame Moreau is the best_. Looking up, she caught Madame Moreau’s eye and mouthed a quick ‘thank you’. Nodding understandingly, her teacher turned to the board.

“Politics.” A groan rang throughout the class. The mayor’s daughter, Chloé, in sharp contrast, looked smug. “Your favourite module, I know. Now if you could all turn to the Politics section in your textbooks…”

Flipping through the book, Marinette caught sight of a small scrawl of writing on one of the pages. She paused. Opening the book fully, she ran a finger lightly along the words. Someone had scribbled an arrow jutting into a portrait of Plato – who looked distinctly displeased with the whole thing.

_He sure looks like he’s got a lot on his Plato_.

Marinette snorted quietly. _That was just an awful pun_ , she thought, shaking her head. Grabbing her pen, she quickly inked a response underneath.

_That is the least Hume-erous thing I’ve ever read._

After a second of deliberation, she doodled a small flower at the bottom of the page. Glancing up, she met Alya’s eye, who looked between her friend and the scrawled message and winked. Marinette rolled her eyes. Remembering why she had the textbook in the first place, she discretely turned to the page she was supposed to be at, and resolutely ignored Alya’s pointed smirk.

 

* * *

 

“No textbook again, Adrien?” Madame Moreau asked, meeting the eyes of the boy stood before her. He shook his head, a hand reaching up to rub the back of his neck.

“Uh, yeah, sorry,” he said. The teacher chuckled, shaking her head slightly as she handed the spare book over.

“Didn’t have you pegged for a scatter-brain,” she teased, drawing a grin from him. He took the book, made his way to his seat and sat down with a sigh. _Two days in a row? Get it together, Agreste._

He slid onto the seat, fist bumped Nino and opened the textbook up in preparation. He sat up straighter, a smile tugging at his lips. Someone had replied to him – well, to his defacement of school property. _Hume-erous_ , he remarked. _Nice._

Rooting around in his bag, he pulled out a pen – which smelled unmistakably of camembert – and scribbled a response.

_Come on, my puns are Nietzsche!_

His eyes flicked downwards, and he took note of the small flower prettily sketched at the bottom of the page. After messily adding his own slightly wonky flower – and making some improvements to Plato’s grumpy face – Adrien leant back and met Nino’s questioning eye.

“Look, someone replied to my stupid pun!” He whispered excitedly, sliding the textbook over to him with a blinding grin.

“Awesome, dude,” he murmured, glancing over it. Suddenly, someone gently tapped Adrien’s shoulder, and he twisted around. Mylène nodded over his head, and he turned to meet the amused gaze of Madame Moreau.

“Something to share with the rest of us, boys?” She said, a faint smirk threatening to crack her professional façade. The pair hurriedly shook their heads, and she nodded, turning back to the rest of the class.

“Now, can anyone tell me anything about Freud’s stance on the unconscious?”

 

* * *

 

The bell rang, and of course Marinette was late again. _I’ll be on time one day, universe, and then it’s over for you_. Fortunately, there were people filling the hallways, so she knew she wouldn’t be the only late one. Unfortunately… there were people filling the hallways.

She pushed through the throng, apologising as she leapt over a leg, nearly elbowed a girl in the eye, and performed a sort of pirouette to avoid tripping over her own feet, each time only just skirting away from disaster. Miraculously, however, she made it to class with no casualties. She smiled. _In your face, universe!_

Walking into class with her limbs still attached and her dignity intact, Marinette facepalmed. _Textbook! Again!_ Groaning inwardly, she made her way to her desk, for once earlier than Alya, and noticed the textbook left behind again. Tilting her head, she opened it up and immediately spotted the additions to Plato her Pun Opponent had deemed necessary. Cat ears adorned his head and whiskers were streaked across his face from his now-triangular nose. A tiny speech bubble floated above his head, containing a singular word: ‘nyan’.

_Oh my god_ , Marinette thought, _he’s a furry_.

Pen in hand, she got to work.

_Nietzsche? That’s paw-ful_. She traced an arrow to point at Cat-o. _And ‘nyan’? Am I suddenly back in 2011?_ Adding another flower to make a crowd (this time in purple), she glanced up as Alya landed in her seat beside her.

“How are you here before me? Is this an alternate universe where you’re _actually_ on time for things?” Alya joked. “Or maybe you’re just a figment of my steadily expiring mind.” She jabbed her friend in the shoulder.

“Hey!” Marinette said, slapping her hand away. “I’m not always late.”

Alya raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, shut up.”

 

* * *

 

“Paw-ful!” Adrien snorted, elbowing Nino. “ _Paw_ -ful!”

“Sounds like you’ll have to up your game, dude,” Nino said, pulling out last lesson’s homework. “Someone’s coming for your pun crown.”

Adrien narrowed his eyes determinedly. "No way, I’m the Pun King. No one can pun like _I_ can.” Resolve set in his face, he chewed on the end of his pen. _Unfortunately for you, Nameless Person, cat puns are_ my _domain_ , he thought, a smirk ghosting his face.

_Meow-ch! That’s some cat-titude you’ve got there. I think my puns are very a-mew-sing. And you’ve got to be kitten me if you think 2011 wasn’t a paw-some year._

Adding the customary flower at the bottom of the page, he moved on to sketching a tiny, winking black cat with a belled collar shooting finger guns, Adrien added a tiny speech bubble: “I’m hiss-terical!” He proudly showed it to Nino. 

“That’s awesome dude!” Nino said, grinning at the blond, who matched his expression.

“Don’t you mean _paw_ -some?” He teased. Nino rolled his eyes but couldn’t hold back a chuckle.

“I may support your pun exploits, but please don’t torture me with them.”

Adrien gasped in mock offense, placing a hand over his heart in exaggerated horror. “Are you telling me you don’t find my puns… _pun_ -ny?”

Nino buried his face in his hands as Adrien laughed beside him. “Give me the sweet release of death.”

The rest of the class poured in, and Adrien reached into his bag for the homework. As he rifled through its contents, he looked up, and his eyes caught on the bright pink tub of glitter Rose sat on her desk. An (admittedly quite stupid) idea popped into his head, and he smirked mischievously. Leaning across the gap between their desks, he beamed at the cheerful girl.

“Hey, Rose,” he said, “do you think I could have some of your glitter?”

The short girl smiled happily at him. “Of course, Adrien!” Rose unlinked her hand from Juleka’s and carefully removed the glitter tub’s lid, making sure not to spill a single speck. She offered it to him and he took it with steady hands. Gently placing it on his desk, he took a generous pinch of the multicoloured glitter and sprinkled it along the crease between the pages, leaving a good amount on one side. He slowly turned the page opposite, making sure to keep all the glitter within the right pages before flipping to the correct page in the textbook.

Nino, who had seen the whole thing, shook his head, and fired off a text to Alya.

 

* * *

 

Alya met up with Marinette on the way to class. “Someone looks chipper,” she commented, linking their arms. Marinette huffed.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” She scoffed, rolling her eyes. “What would I have to be chipper about?”

“Oh, I don’t know, _maybe_ a certain textbook buddy?” Alya suggested playfully, winking. A faint blush dusted Marinette’s cheeks.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” she said, jutting her chin out.

Alya laughed, hip bumping her with a chuckle. “I’m just teasing, girl." 

The two walked into class and slipped into their respective seats, mouthing ‘hi’ at Marc, elbowing Alya as she noticed Nathaniel’s hand intertwined with his. 

“You two are so cute!” She called. The couple blushed, Marc dipping his head and Nathaniel murmuring a soft ‘thanks’. Alya twisted back around in her seat, keeping her bag on her lap. Watching Marinette’s face brighten as she spotted the book, then freeze as she flicked open the pages a little too quickly was _highly_ entertaining. Colourful glitter flew outwards and coated her hands and lap. She simply stared at the book, seemingly unable to process what had just happened. Alya stifled a giggle, shooting a ‘thanks for the glitter warning’ text to her boyfriend.

“Oh,” Marinette breathed, eyes wide and staring at the shiny mess before her, “whoever they are, they are so dead.” She leaned over the desk, brushing some of the glitter away to read the writing. “ _Hiss-terical_? I’ll give them bloody hiss-terical.” Pen in hand, she set to work, her mouth a thin line and eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

_Oh, I’ll show you attitude, alley cat. Glitter? Seriously? You leave me with this a-paw-lling cat-astrophe and call yourself amusing? You are litter-ally the worst_.

She doodled a ladybug hovering above the cat, glaring down at it with tiny insect arms crossed and wings a flutter. Above it she scrawled the words ‘you’re bugging me’ in its own bubble. Etching in a new flower, she reached into her bag and rooted around, her fingers eventually wrapping around a tub of sequins. _Not as good as glitter, but I can make it work_. Grabbing a small handful, she spread them evenly across the page, grinning evilly as she did so. Alya was slightly afraid.

“Girl, you look maniacal,” she whispered, shifting her own textbook between them so Marinette’s masterpiece would not be disturbed. “I kind of love it.”

The girls giggled, and Marinette carefully pushed the textbook to the corner of the desk to make way for her homework. _Take that, kitty cat_.

 

* * *

 

“Oh my god,” Adrien sighed as not only glitter, but sequins spilled out onto his lap. “Whoever this is, is an evil genius.” A slow grin split his features as he turned to face Nino. “Sorry, Nino, but they’re my new best friend.”

The other boy shrugged. “Eh. I wish you two the best.”

“You’re not going to fight for me?” Adrien faked a shocked gasp, kitten eyes wide. “I thought I meant something to you!”

“Eh,” he said again. “I have Alya.”

The blond nodded, considering. “Yeah, you have a point. I can’t compete with her.” Looking back at the textbook, he picked it up and carried it to the bin, brushing the remaining glitter and sequins off. As he cleared the pages, he noticed the doodle of a ladybug fluttering above his cat drawing, and its own tiny phrase. _Bugging. Nice_.

Heading back to his seat, he grasped his pen in hand again and readied a suitable yet charming pun in response. However, he was elbowed hard in the side before he could begin his pièce de résistance. Glancing up, he met Nino’s eyes, who’s gaze flitted to his right. Twisting around, he found himself meeting Madame Moreau’s eyes.

“What are you doing Adrien?” She asked lightly, peering down at the textbook. He froze. She bent over to get a closer look. “Did you draw that cat?”

“Yes,” he answered warily.

She hummed. “It’s rather good, you know. So cute. I might even say… _purr_ -ecious.” She smiled at him knowingly, before walking back to her desk. Adrien gaped at her back and Nino simply stared. The boys looked at each other, and suddenly Adrien was grinning.

“ _Purr_ -ecious. I’m _so_ having that.”

 

* * *

 

“ _The worst? I’ve been told I’m paw-sitively purr-ecious_ ,” Marinette read aloud. “ _Careful, you almost hurt my felines_.”

She looked up at Alya. “ _How_ have they not run out, Alya? I’m on my last punning legs as it is.”

The other girl patted her arm consolingly. “Clearly you’ve gone up against a professional, girl.”

Marinette pouted, then determination set in as she gripped her pen. “No. _No_. I _can’t_ let them win. No way.” She hunched over the pages, stoic in the face of a near-defeat of the punning variety.

_Darn, I came so close. How un-fur-tunate that I couldn’t quite manage it. I guess I simply must purr-severe. I do like your drawing, though, kitty. Quite a-claw-able_.

She added to their ever-growing meadow at the bottom of the page – this time in her favourite colour (pink). Her eyes drifted to her bag, where a leaf of paper peeked out. She took it out, smoothing it carefully and sliding it between the pages. An unbidden smile graced her lips. _I hope he likes it._

Flipping the pages until she reached that day’s topic, Marinette looked up and met Madame Moreau’s gaze. There was a twinkle in her green eyes, which told her that her teacher knew all about the pun battle and silly doodles when she was supposed to be working. She didn’t know if she should be guilty about the whole ‘graffitiing school property’ or incredibly embarrassed that her teacher had read her ridiculous puns. _Both_ , she decided.

 

* * *

 

Adrien couldn’t take his eyes off the page. _Kitty. They called me_ kitty _. Oh my god_. He immediately dove for his pen, as Nino watched with fond interest and an arched brow. The blond tapped his pen against his lips, wracking his mind for some truly mind-blowing puns – puns that would make his Mystery Pen Pal fall head over heels for him. Nino, having received a text from Alya in the terms of ‘Marinette’s losing steam with the cat puns, either get Adrien to destroy her pun-wise or get him to change the damn subject’, patted his shoulder soothingly.

“Maybe you should ask their name,” he suggested. Adrien facepalmed.

“Why haven’t I asked for their name yet?” He groaned. “Why are you friends with me, Nino?”

“You’re awesome, I’m awesome – we make a perfect pair,” he replied, taking down notes.

“I think you mean _paw_ -some,” Adrien smirked with a wiggle of his brows. Nino rolled his eyes.

“No, I absolutely do not.”

_Thanks for the compliment, esteemed pun-arch. Do you think I could have your name? Or would that be too much of an honour for an alley cat like me?_

He caught sight of the loose slip of paper. Curiosity peaked, he turned it over, and blinked. The page was decorated in a multitude of doodles, each depicting a familiar black cat. In one he was playing was a ball of yarn; in another he was chasing his tail. Right in the middle, he was depicted curled up asleep, with a scarlet ladybug nestled into the fur atop his head. Adrien smiled softly, surprise giving way to happiness. Not only was this person a pun opponent to be reckoned with, they were stupidly sweet. He sighed. He couldn’t wait for next lesson.

 

* * *

 

_My name? Well, kitty, if you want to call me anything, you can call me Ladybug. And pun-arch is a bit of a stretch, admit it. What about you, alley cat? What’s your name?_

_Oh, we’re playing it like this then? Call me Chat Noir, lovable pun extraordinaire. Pleased to make your acquaintance bugaboo. (The doodles are amazing, I’m framing them and hanging them on my wall.)_

_Never call me that again. And extraordinaire? Please. I think we both know I won the last pun war. (Thank you, though I doubt they’re good enough to be on display, they’re just silly drawings.)_

_As you wish, buginette. Since you were kind enough to make me something, I thought I’d return the favour. I hope mew like them – you’d better, I spent all day yesterday sneaking away from work to grab these shots._

 

* * *

 

A smile spread across Marinette’s face as she gazed down at what Chat had left her. Four freshly printed photos waited for her, gently arranged on the table in front of her. One depicted the Louvre, caught in the rays of the early Paris sun; another was of the park, the trees dripping with leaves in gorgeous reds and oranges and yellows; the third was of an impressive view of the rooftops ( _how did he get so high_?); the last was an incredible shot of the Eiffel Tower at sunset, the rays shining through and painting the structure in gold. _He took these just for me? That’s so sweet_ , she thought, knowing that her face was probably flushed red. Her heart jumped in her chest, and her eyes widened. _Oh, no_.

“Someone’s blushing,” Alya whispered in her ear, making her jump.

“Alya!” She shrieked, her knee banging into the desk. “Don’t – don’t _do_ that!”

“Someone’s blushing _and_ jumpy. There is only one explanation,” Alya declared, poking Marinette in the arm. “ _Someone_ has a crush.”

“I – I do not!” She exclaimed, blushing furiously.

“You so totally do! Oh my god, girl, you totally have a crush on Cat Boy!”

“How would you know?” Marinette scoffed, folding her arms and shaking her head.

“Because you 100% acted this jumpy and blushy whenever I’d bring up Luka or Kagami,” Alya reminded her with a gentle nudge. She shifted, embarrassed, as Alya took out her phone.

“Don’t you worry girl, me and Nino are going to get you your man!”

Marinette’s head hit the desk with a _thump_. “Oh, god, please, end me.”

 

* * *

 

Adrien was happily eating lunch when Nino dropped the bombshell.

“I know who your mystery pen pal is,” he said casually as he opened his crisps. Adrien choked, and Nino pounded his back automatically.

“You – you know?” He gasped. Nino nodded.

“Yup.”

“Well – you – you have to tell me!” Adrien said, dropping his sandwich, his gaze wide and searching. Nino shook his head, a small smile touching his face.

“No can do, dude. Alya’s plotting, and I refuse to get in the middle of that.”

“Wait, Alya knows too?” He questioned incredulously. “How come everyone knows except me?”

“If it’s any consolation,” Nino said as they packed up their lunches and started the walk to class, “the girl doesn’t know either, so it’s not just you.”

“Can’t you at least tell me her name?” He whined, pouting as he bumped his shoulder into his friend’s. Nino tutted at him.

“You’re not getting anything from me, man. I’m not going to risk incurring Alya’s wrath for you. I love you dude, just not that much.”

They headed into class, and Adrien started when he saw Alya sat casually, in his seat. Her legs, crossed at the ankle, were propped up across the bench as she chatted animatedly with Rose and Juleka. She spotted Nino as he headed up the steps to meet her and beamed at him, her whole face lighting up.

“Hey, handsome,” she said, sitting up straighter and swinging her legs off the seat, allowing him to sit. “Hello pretty boy,” she grinned as her eyes alit on Adrien. “Miss your textbook buddy?”

He blushed, scratching the back of his neck nervously. “Hi Alya.”

She reached into her shirt pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper, placing it on the desk in front of her. “Got a note for you, lover boy. Three guesses who from.” She rose, and kissed Nino goodbye, but Adrien didn’t notice, his eyes glued to the paper on his desk. Speedily, he almost ran to it, falling into his seat and grabbing said note excitedly. Slowly unfolding it and smoothing out the creases, he began to read.

_Hey kitty, I loved the photos you gave me. The one of the Eiffel Tower was especially gorgeous. Weirdly, though, I’m beginning to think defacing school property isn’t the best way we can communicate. Text me?_

Underneath was her scribbled phone number, signed ‘Ladybug’. Inwardly squealing, Adrien quickly tapped her number into his phone, and fired off a quick text.

_Hello, m’lady. Guess who?_

 

* * *

 

Marinette read through the text a third time, smothering the smile that was edging her lips. She walked down the corridor, thoroughly distracted. _What do I reply_? She wondered, her feet carrying her forwards. She shook her head. _You’re over thinking this. Crush or no, he’s just a ridiculous pun-cracking cat. Get over yourself._ With that, she began to type.

_Look what the cat dragged in. Hey, kitty_.

She paused, then fired off a winking emoji. She looked up just in time to meet the most striking pair of green eyes she’d ever seen, before colliding with the person they were attached to. Her head banged into his chin and she stumbled back, stabilised only by the boy’s hands clutching her elbows.

“Are you alright?” A voice said, and she looked up to meet the boy’s worried gaze.

“Uh…” She stammered. “I mean – okay! Yes, that is – I’m – good! Yup!”

The boy smiled at her stammering, not unkindly, and bent down to pick up her phone. She blinked. _When did I drop my phone?_

“Here you go,” he said handing it to her. His eyes lingered on the screen where Chat’s messages were still open. “Kitty?” He questioned, tilting his head. “Odd name.”

“Oh! Yeah,” she laughed awkwardly. “It’s an, uh… a nickname! Sure, a nickname, that’s right!”

The boy’s eyes crinkled in amusement ( _a-mew-sement_ , her inner Chat whispered) and stepped backwards. “I have to go, but sorry for running into you.”

“Right! It’s fine, I’m fine, you’re _fine_ – I mean, not _fine_ , fine – not to say you’re not – you’re _lovely_ …” Marinette sighed, burying her face in her hands. “Please, just kill me.”

The boy laughed then, loud and full, and Marinette peeked up at him through her fingers. Sighing, she composed herself and straightened her back. “Sorry, what I mean is… it’s fine, I’m really clumsy – besides, it was kind of my fault.” She held up her phone. “I was completely distracted.”

“If it helps,” the boy said, “I was on my phone too, so…”

The two of them chuckled, then bid each other goodbye and Marinette hurried off to class.

 

* * *

 

_How’s your day been, m’lady? I hope it’s going meow-vallous._

_Well, kitty, my clumsiness made me look like a fool in front of a cute boy, so it’s been pretty normal. Yours?_

_A cute boy, huh? Do I have competition for your heart, bugaboo? And very well, thank you. I ran into a pretty girl myself._

_Ooo, tell me everything._

_I was on my phone and didn’t look where I was going, so I ran into a girl with the bluest eyes I’ve ever seen and the cutest freckles. Don’t worry though, m’lady, I’m sure she has nothing on you._

_Oh, hush, you silly kitty. And thank you for the rose – how did you know I liked roses?_

_Purr-haps I know a certain Alya Césaire._

 

* * *

 

Marinette was laid back against the cushions on her bed, cat pillow in her lap, when she received the text. Her eyes widened. _He knows Alya? Does that mean he knows who I am? Did she tell him I have a crush on him? Does he like me back?_ A buzz in her hand interrupted her spiral, and she focused her eyes back on the screen.

_Don’t worry, she hasn’t revealed your identity. Your name in my phone is ‘Darling Buginette’ with three heart emojis, by the way._

She groaned. He was absolutely trying to kill her.

_‘Darling Buginette’? Do you want me to block your number?_

_No, no, no, I was kidding, I promise!_

A pause, and then –

_It’s actually ‘LB’ with three heart emojis._

She threw her phone across the room.

 

* * *

 

Two weeks passed, and suddenly it seemed that all anyone could talk about was the Winter Masquerade. Well, the girls at least. Most of the boys weren’t that fussed. Talk between classes was narrowed down to decorations, and dresses, and hair and makeup – and of course, who was taking who.

“There’s still a week to go, there’s plenty of time for him to ask you,” Marinette reassured Ondine. The swimmer shook her head, a despondent smile on her face.

“No, he’s not going to ask – he has a crush on someone, he’s told me,” she said, shrugging.

Rose grabbed her hand. “I’m sure he’s just making sure it’s as romantic as possible! There’s still so much time, he’ll _definitely_ ask you!” She beamed at Ondine, earning a slightly more hopeful smile in response.

“You’re going with Juleka, right?” Mylène asked, nodding at the couple, her feet tucked beneath her on Marinette’s chaise. The girls had headed to hers after school had finished, and consequently taken over her entire room. Mylène and Ondine had grabbed the chaise, with Mylène curled up at the top and Ondine perched on the end, leaning back on her hands. Juleka sat on the floor, her long legs stretched out before her with Rose settled comfortably between them, the taller girl’s arms wrapped around her waist. Alix had claimed the office chair and had only stopped spinning to snag a cookie. Alya was sprawled on the floor at the foot of the ladder to the bed, a starfish, her head in Marinette’s lap while she ran her fingers through Alya’s thick hair.

The couple in question blushed faintly, Juleka pressing a light kiss to Rose’s temple. “Of course!” The shorter girl gushed. “We both got each other flowers and asked at the same time, Juleka was so sweet! She got me primroses and carnations and orchids and my absolute _favourite_ flower, coreopsis.”  She sighed, meeting her girlfriend’s eyes with her own full of adoration. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Juleka murmured, reaching down to press her lips softly to Rose’s. The girls all _aww_ ed, and Alix wolf-whistled. Marinette eyed the desk behind her, where her rose was displayed in an elegantly simple vase.

“What about you, Alya?” Ondine inquired teasingly, now resting back on her elbows with her hips just edging the chaise. “Did Nino say yes?”

Alya kicked her ankle playfully. “ _I_ said yes, thank you for asking,” she retorted, sticking her tongue out at the swimmer. “It was all _so_ romantic. We were over at his, listening to music, and he turns to me and says – and I quote – ‘hey, want to go to the dance with me?’, and I said, ‘sure’.” She sighed dramatically. “It was like something out of a Jane Austen novel.”

Mylène rested her head on her chin. “Anyone ask you, Alix?” She wondered. Alix snorted.

“You _know_ I’m not into the whole romance thing.”

A thought occurred to Marinette, and she stretched her arm out, leaning back and snatching her sketchbook off her desk. “Ondine, I finished the design for your dress. Do you want to look?”

The other girls perked up, and she flicked open the right page and pushed the book into the centre of the circle. The dress was gorgeous. It was a floor-length mermaid cut dress, with light teal fading steadily into a deep navy. Silver weaved through the off-shoulder sleeves which ended at the elbow, edging the neckline and dripping down the bodice like a waterfall. Subtle beading encircled the waist, designed to catch the light and draw attention to the form-fitting style. A navy mask accompanied it, the edges overlaid with teal lace interwoven with silver thread so it would shimmer.

Gasps rung throughout the group, punctured by an occasional ‘oh!’ or ‘ah!’. Ondine’s face split into a blinding smile. “Oh, Marinette, it’s amazing! I love it.” The girls joined in.

“The colours are so pretty!”

“Those sleeves are so cool!”

“A _mermaid_ dress for a _swimmer_ – I love it, girl.”

Alix playfully punched the aspiring designer in the arm. “Awesome work, dude.”

“Oh, Mylène, I finished yours last night.” Marinette tapped Alya’s shoulder, who sat up so she could scramble away. She carefully unzipped one of the garment bags hanging from the edge of her bed, slowly revealing a beautiful dusky pink dress (the colour chosen so Mylène could still wear her headband with it). Strapless with a semi-sweetheart neckline, the bodice was practically iridescent as it was decorated in swirling in embroidery adorned with multicoloured sequins. Rose clapped her hands joyously, Alix whistled appreciatively, and Alya whooped, the rest of the girls relying on gasps to convey their delight. Reaching into the garment bag’s pocket, Marinette pulled out a mask that shifted in colour as turned it slowly in her hands.

“It’s incredible, Marinette,” Mylène cried, standing up and hugging her friend tightly. “How much do I owe you?”

“Don’t be silly, Mylène, it’s a gift,” she laughed. The short girl had other ideas.

“Nope, I’m not having it. I’m paying you for it and you can’t stop me.” Pulling her purse from her jacket pocket, she took out €60 and pressed it into Marinette’s hand.

“Do you just… carry 60 euros around with you?” Alix said as she tilted her head.

“I’ve had the money ready since she started designing my dress,” Mylène shrugged. Marinette sighed, and begrudgingly accepted the money.

An hour passed, and the girls slowly left, one-by-one, until it was just her and Alya left. “So, what’s going on between you and your cat?” Alya asked, wiggling her eyebrows. Marinette rolled her eyes, ignoring the traitorous blush flooding her cheeks.

“Nothing,” she insisted, shaking her head as she carefully took the bagged dress and laid them over the chaise – Mylène was going to be changing at hers the night of the masquerade, so it made more sense to leave her dress at Marinette’s.

“C’mon, girl, are you honestly telling me you’re not going to ask him to the dance?” Alya frowned, still splayed on the floor with her hair fanning out around her head.

“He doesn’t like me like that,” she replied as she changed into her pyjamas. Alya shifted onto her side, propping her head up on her head as she stared at her friend incredulously.

“I’m going to remind you he gave you a rose – the _literal flower of love_ ,” she pointed out.

Marinette paused, then shook her head. “That doesn’t mean anything. It’s a pretty flower, that’s it.” She looked back to see Alya’s attention had moved to her phone, her fingers flying rapidly as she typed. She walked over to the trapdoor, dropping down. “Come down for dinner once you’re changed,” she said poking her in the leg before disappearing downstairs.

 

* * *

 

_Are you going to the masquerade, kitty?_

_Are you asking, bugaboo?_

_… Yes?_

_Yes._

_Wait, did you think I was asking if you were going or asking you to go with me?_

 

* * *

 

Chat, the prick, merely sent a winking cat emoji in reply. _Marinette arched a brow. Oh, so that’s how we’re doing this, huh kitty cat?_

_I was only asking because I happen to be going_.

Chat sent another winking cat.

_And I have a date_.

With that Marinette set her phone down on the desk and got started on her philosophy homework. Humming softly, she snickered as her phone lit up with messages. She gave it ten minutes, then decided to put him out of his misery.

_What? Who?_

_Buginette, I thought we had something._

_Are you messing with me?_

_Ladybug please._

_C’mon, tell me._

Every text was accompanied with a multitude of sad cat emojis. Marinette snorted and began to type.

_He’s very handsome and is always there for me when I need to cuddle or just rant._

_I’m a model! I’m amazing at cuddling! C’mon, Bug._

_No one is cuter than my darling date._

Gently reaching across Alya so not to wake her, Marinette grabbed her cat pillow. She nestled her head into it, making sure her hair fell in a curtain across her face, and snapped a photo. Sending it off, she simply sat back and waited.

_Oh my god, you had me worried for a minute. I thought I’d missed my chance to ask you to the dance._

Marinette blinked.

_You want to go with me?_

_Of course, m’lady. The question is, do you want to go with me?_

 

* * *

 

Adrien waited, tapping his fingers against his thigh nervously. Alya had texted him earlier, telling him in no uncertain terms that Ladybug hadn’t been asked already, and even thought that his flirting wasn’t serious. _Have I not been obvious enough?_ He wondered. _I mean, I bought her a rose. The only way I could’ve been clearer is if I made a banner emblazoned with the words ‘I LOVE YOU’_.

Minutes felt like hours, and he chewed his lip. _Maybe she doesn’t want to go with me. Maybe Alya and Nino are mistaken, and she doesn’t actually like me. Maybe_ –

A buzz interrupted his thoughts, and he opened the notification of his phone. A brilliant grin lit up his face as he read her reply.

_Of course, kitty. I’d love to be your date_.

 

* * *

 

“I _told_ you he liked you, girl.” Alya said as Marinette blushed. The two, still in their pyjamas, were sat at the kitchen counter, Marinette enjoying her cereal while Alya scarfed down eggs on toast. The tv mumbled away in the background, quiet enough so they could occasionally hear Sabine’s cheery laughter echoing upstairs. “Are you going to meet up before the masquerade?”

“And ruin the mystery?” Marinette joked, sliding off her stool to put her bowl in the dishwasher. “Nah, we’ll meet at the dance.”

Alya tilted her head. “Then, how will you know who each other are?”

“We’ve thought of that.” Marinette brushed off her lap, taking Alya’s plate from her and placing it in the dishwasher. “He’ll be dressed as a cat, and I’ll be wearing a ladybug inspired dress.”

The pair headed up to Marinette’s room to get changed for school. “With wings and antennae?” Alya teased, nudging the other girl playfully and earning a groan from her.

“No,” she said, pushing open the trapdoor and climbing up. “It’ll be red with black spots, and the mask will be decorated with these little ladybug embellishments I found.” She crossed the room to her sketchbook and flipped it open as Alya closed the trapdoor behind them. Passing it over, she pulled her top off over her head, tossing it into her laundry basket. “What do you think? I’ve been dabbling with the idea of taking some kind of sheer material and connecting it wrist to back to wrist.”

“Like _wings_! Girl, that would be amazing,” Alya said, looking over the design. Cut with a halter strap neckline and an empire waist skirt that ended at the knee, the dress was gorgeous. Black ribbon-like straps tied off in a bow, and elegant black lace lined the neckline, reaching under the arms and joining at the back, where Marinette had roughly sketched the sheer black ‘wings’ of the dress fanning out and attaching to the middle finger of each hand, dipping down to brush the hem of the skirt. The bodice was a brilliant ruby red, decorated with small red beads edging the lace and curling down off it across the chest. Large, black spots evenly dotted the skirt, which was separated from the bodice by a thin black ribbon secured around the waist. Beneath the skirt layers of dark petticoats were arranged. Beside the dress was a sketch of a red mask, covered with a layer of the sheer ‘wing’ material and adorned with tiny ladybug embellishments.

“This is awesome, girl – almost makes me wish I’d got you to make me a dress,” Alya commented as she placed the book on the desk and began to undress, playfulness colouring her words. Marinette giggled.

“The offer’s still there,” she said, shrugging on her blazer.

“And distract you from this masterpiece? No way.” Alya pulled on a pair of jeans. “When did you design this?”

“I couldn’t sleep last night, so I thought I’d sketch out the mask, and it turned into that,” Marinette shrugged, slipping on her shoes.

“I’d chastise you for staying up last night, but you birthed a mind-baby so beautiful I can’t be mad.”

Marinette rolled her eyes with a soft smile, and the two girls grabbed their bags and headed off to school.

 

* * *

 

_Did you find a dress that could do your beauty justice, buginette?_

_I didn’t_ find _one, so to speak._

_What does that even mean?_

 

* * *

 

Sending Chat a photo of her sketchbook, Marinette quickly finished up her leftover homework and sat back with a sigh, running her hands tiredly through her hair. She gently undid her bunches and brushed through the strands as she waited for him to get back to her.

_Wow_.

Underneath he’d sent a stream of shocked cat faces and heart eyes.

_You like it?_

_It’s incredible, m’lady. I’ve never seen anything like it, and I’m a model._

_Aww, thank you kitty. What are you wearing?_

_Right now? How scandalous, LB._

_You’re impossible._

_You love it._

Marinette rolled her eyes, and steadfastly ignored the jump in her chest.

_You know, I’ve been really tired lately, maybe I won’t go after all…_

_Okay, okay! Hold on a sec, I’ll put it on._

A moment later, her phone buzzed with a notification: ‘Text from Minou: image attached’. She opened it, and her eyes widened. Now _that_ was a suit. He’d gone for the classic black tuxedo with a black shirt. Instead of a tie, there was a gold bell nestled at the collar, and the silver stitching of the waistcoat and trousers caught the eye. She could just about see that the lining of the jacket was a beautiful green, matching his smirking eyes. _Oh, his eyes…_

They were wonderfully striking, and Marinette could’ve sworn she recognised them, but dismissed the thought. If she knew someone as attractive as him, she’d remember. The mask that covered the top half of his face was equally striking. Its black colour contrasted well with his blonde hair and fair skin, with silver whiskers painted on and black cat ears topping it off, literally ( _litter-ally_ , her inner Chat smirked).

All in all, Chat’s selfie had Marinette feeling a particular kind of way.

_You clean up well, kitty._

_I’d better, or I’d get fired._

A pause, and then –

_Can I know your name meow, m’lady?_

_Not if you keep punning like that you can’t._

_Please, bugaboo? Don’t make me bring out the kitten eyes_.

He sent another photo, which she opened with some caution. Round, adorable green eyes shone back at her, his face still hidden behind the cat mask. His lips formed a pout, and his tousled hair framed his head like a halo. _Oh god_ , she thought. _He’s cute_.

_Damn you. I can’t fight against those kitten eyes._

_Surrender, buginette, I have the high ground._

She stilled, and breathed in, deep and slow, before typing out her name quickly. It wasn’t that she didn’t _want_ to tell him her name, it just felt odd to think that after weeks of him calling her Ladybug, he’d be calling her by her real name.

_Marinette. My name is Marinette._

_Such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl._

_Oh, give over, silly kitty._

_Hello Marinette, my name’s Adrien._

_Adrien… Nah, I think I’m going to keep kitty. It’s much cuter._

__You’re such a charmer, m’lady_.  
_

 

* * *

 

It was the night of the masquerade.

The girls piled into Marinette’s room, minus Rose and Juleka. Dresses swirled, and masks rested on the desk, waiting for each girl’s makeup to be finished. Alya carefully finished up Ondine’s smoky eye, who had squealed when she first saw her dress, and handed her the accompanying mask. Marinette checked over each of the dresses in turn, nodding approvingly, and adjusted Mylène’s headband so it didn’t interfere with the mask. Moving onto Alix, she looked over the girl’s suit and whistled.

“Wow, Alix, you look good.”

Alix puffed out her chest. “Damn right I do.”

Marinette glanced over at Alya, who was touching up her own makeup, and headed over to pin up her hair. “You look gorgeous, Alya,” she muttered, wrapping her arms over her shoulders and meeting the girl’s eyes in the mirror. “Nino is going to lose his mind.”

Alya smirked. “Oh, I know.”

Once she was finished, she rose, heading over to grab her own mask, her floor-length orange train shimmering with every movement. Marinette slipped onto the seat at her vanity, quickly swiping some clear gloss on her lips and applying a touch of mascara. She didn’t want to draw the focus away from her dress – _which is the true beauty here_ , she thought. Pulling her hair back into her signature bunches, she tied them with red ribbons and stood, crossing her room to wear she’d gingerly hung her dress. She peeled off the garment bag and sighed happily as it came into view. The girls (bar Alya) quickly dispersed downstairs as she disrobed and stepped into her dress. Stepping forwards, Alya helped zip it up and tied the halter straps into a bow that was miraculously even on both sides. Marinette carefully arranged the petticoats around her thighs, while Alya picked up her mask and gently secured it to her face.

“Adrien is going to go insane when he sees you, girl,” she said, moving back and getting a good look at her. “Hell, if I didn’t have Nino I’d be all over you right now.”

“The sentiment is very much returned,” Marinette remarked, eyeing Alya’s ensemble. A bold smoky eye paired with a casually messy updo and a gorgeous asymmetrical skirt showing off her amazing legs screamed Alya. Her hazel eyes glinted with mischief from behind her orange and white mask. “If we weren’t both going out with different people we would make one hot couple.”

“We sure would.” The other girl winked, and she laughed.

“Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

The girls laughed together as the walked up the steps to the school, arms looped around each other’s and smiles bright. As they reached the top, Ivan and Nino appeared, mouths agape as their eyes fell on their dates for the evening. Mylène broke away immediately, moving to wind her arm around Ivan’s and entered the building, glancing back and throwing a wave the girls’ way.

Marinette nudged Alya playfully. “Go get him, girl,” she whispered, hip bumping her as she unlinked their arms. A smirk settled on Alya’s face as she sauntered towards the boy, who was also looking decidedly good. _A well-fitted tux and colourful mask suits him,_ she thought with a snort. _Suits. Nice._

 Pressing forward, she bumped Ondine’s shoulder gently as she fell into step beside her. “Did Kim ever ask?” She said. Ondine shook her head dejectedly.

“No. But it’s okay,” she said, holding her head up high. “I’m going to have a good time with or without him.”

“Atta girl,” Marinette grinned. “He doesn’t know what he’s missing.”

They walked inside, and she smiled happily as her friends gasped beside her. Fairy lights were wrapped around each of the columns; brightly coloured blankets were thrown over the benches; balloons of varying hues were taped to the corners of every window. Nino had seen two bubble machines for half price at a market, and she snagged them for the dance. Bubbles streamed across the yard, floating up into the air, catching the light prettily. Music echoed around the space, Nino’s musical expertise shining through.

Her friends peeled off, and Marinette, Nino and Alya headed into the nearest classroom. The room was decorated in a manner just as simple yet lively. Food sat displayed deliciously on the desks. _They look too good to be legal_ , she thought, taking a plate and piling it high with all manner of sweet treats. Sighing, she turned to speak to Alya, and almost dropped her plate. In front of her stood Adrien, arm slung over Nino’s shoulders with a relaxed grin. He looked up, and his eyes widened behind his mask.

“Bugaboo?” He asked, leaving Nino’s side and moving towards her. She nodded, grinning at him.

“Look what the cat dragged in,” she teased, picking a brownie off her plate and popping it in her mouth. He simply stared at her, eyes bugging as he took her in. She giggled. “What’s the matter? _Cat_ got your tongue?”

He met her eyes, and a smirk curled the corners of his lips. “Can you blame me? You do look _paws_ -itively _purr_ -fect right now, _purr_ -incess.” Marinette rolled her eyes. _Well, it’s going to be easy to act reasonably unflustered when he insists on acting like the Chat I know_.

“You’re ridiculous, kitty,” she laughed, reaching out and flicking his bell. He flushed lightly, and scratched the back of his neck, before his eyes dropped to her plate. A hand darting out, he swiped a slice of cake from her and crammed it in his mouth. She gasped.

“ _Chat_!” Tapping him sharply on the nose, she twisted away, shielding her plate with her body. He simply wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her to him and setting his chin on her shoulder. Startled, one hand dropped from her plate to rest atop the one pressed against her abdomen.

“Please?” He begged, kitten eyes wide and innocent as his other hand danced at the edge of her plate. She bit her lip, struggling not to waver (and failing completely).

Sighing resignedly, she pushed her plate into his hand, and he made a happy sound deep in his throat as he grabbed at her food. Moving the arm wrapped around her waist so it curved around her torso under her arm, he switched hands, passing the plate off and using his now free hand to carefully pick up a small square of flapjack and press it against her lips. Marinette hummed in surprise, staring at him. Suddenly the kitten eyes resurfaced. With a roll of her eyes and a sigh, she obliged, opening her mouth and accepting the treat. He grinned winningly at her, and she was almost blinded by the sunshine in his smile.

“Do you want to dance, m’lady?” Adrien whispered in her ear, placing the plate slowly down on the desk.

“Hmm,” she pondered, tapping a finger to her chin. “What do I get out of it?”

“The company of the cutest cat here?” He offered as he leant his head gently against hers. She pulled away, only to grab his hand instead.

“C’mon then, you silly kitty,” she said, tugging on his hand. “Let’s go dance.”

The beam she got in reply was like the sun had come out, and he happily followed her to the courtyard. Waving at a dancing Marc and Nathaniel as she passed, Marinette pulled Adrien into the crowd of dancing teenagers. Losing themselves in the music, the two masked friends laughed as they danced together. After 15 minutes of non-stop moving, they moved to fall to the ground near the stairs, landing on pillows a boy on the masquerade committee had donated. Gazing out at the crowd, Marinette settled back against Adrien’s chest, and he wound an arm around her waist. _It’s weirdly easy to be relaxed around him_ , she remarked silently, glancing at him before turning her eyes to the yard.

Alya and Nino danced on the side-lines, arms wrapped around each other and faces soft with adoration. Over on the bench nearest them, Sabrina was introducing Chloé to a tall, pretty girl, and the blonde’s face was flushed pink. Marinette watched as Nathaniel pressed a tentative kiss to Marc’s cheek, and both parties flushed red, as he gaze drifted to Kim and Ondine, who were slow-dancing in the centre of all the couples.

“Look at them! They’re so cute!” She sighed. “I’m glad tonight has made so many people happy.”

Adrien looked down at her, eyes crinkled with a gentle smile. “Me too,” he murmured.

Marinette suddenly sat up at turned her body to face him. “I still don’t know who you are.”

“I’m Adrien,” he frowned. “Or Chat. Or kitty. Whatever you prefer.”

“I want to see your face,” she said, the skin beneath her mask faintly pink. Adrien started, then grinned, rising from the cushions with the languid grace of a cat.

“As you wish, m’lady,” he drawled with a dramatic bow, offering her a hand. She took it with a playful smirk.

“My, my, what a gentlemanly kitten you are,” she said, and he chuckled, the two of them walking hand in hand down the school steps. As she went, Marinette caught Alya’s gaze, who shot her an exaggerated wink. She flushed and dipped her head, ignoring the faint sound of Alya’s laughter ringing in her ears.

Heading out, Adrien led the two of them into the park, only stopping when they reached the fountain. Pulling her down, he sat on the edge. “On three?” He suggested, hands drifting to her mask. Catching onto what he meant, she raised her hands to either side of his face.

“1…”

“2…”

“3.” The masks fell, and Marinette couldn’t help the gasp that escaped her. Suddenly everything clicked into place. ‘ _I’m a model!’, ‘purr-haps I know a certain Alya Césaire’, those green eyes…_

“You!” She exclaimed. “Corridor Boy!”

“Oh, _I’m_ Corridor Boy,” Adrien said, realisation dawning as a happy smile curved his lips. “I’m the ‘cute boy’.”

“So, _I_ have the _bluest_ eyes and the _cutest_ freckles you’ve ever seen,” she retorted, her hands perched on her hips. Adrien simply held her gaze steadily.

“Yes.”

She blinked. “Oh. Do you, ah…” She cleared her throat awkwardly. “Do you still think that?”

“Yes.”

“Oh.”

A moment passed.

“M’lady?”

“Yes, kitty?”

“Can I kiss you?”

A blush dusted her cheeks. “Yes, you can.”

Under the velveteen, star-strewn sky, on the edge of a fountain, the two kissed, slowly, gently. Masks left abandoned on their laps, they both listed forwards, a hand each in the other’s hair. Marinette curled her other hand against the curve of his neck, and Adrien rested his right hand atop her hip. Breaking away for air, he rested his forehead against hers. He could feel her gasping against his lips, and she could practically swallow his breaths. His pulse pounded beneath her fingertips, and she let out a sigh, nestling her face in the crook of his neck. Leaning his head against hers, he inhaled deeply.

A moment passed, and slowly Marinette pulled away, dropping her hands to wrap around his in his lap. Green eyes met blue, and she smiled softly.

“Hey,” she whispered.

“Hey.”

“Are you free tomorrow?”

“Are you asking?”

Her face split into a mischievous grin. “You know I am.”

“For you, bugaboo, I’m always free,” Adrien said, pulling her to him and nuzzling into her neck. She laughed, loud and full, squeezing him tight.

 

* * *

 

“Did I mention I adore your dress?” Adrien absentmindedly stroked her knuckles with his thumb as they neared the bakery. “Because it is just incredible, m’lady.”

Marinette rolled her eyes, leaning her head against his arm with a smile as they walked. “Yes, kitty, you did.” She reached up, balancing on her toes as she pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek. “Thank you.”

He blushed adorably, and she giggled, tugging him forwards. “C’mon, you can crash at my place.”

“Your parents won’t mind?” He questioned incredulously.

“I mean, it’s not like you’ll be the only one. Nino and Alya are both staying at mine tonight. Besides, they trust me,” she added with a shrug.

Adrien nodded. “Okay then,” he smirked, “but you should know I’m a hardcore cuddler. You’ll be spooned all night.”

“You know, that sounds vaguely dirty when you say it,” Marinette casually commented, a slight crease between her brows. He simply winked, and she rolled her eyes as they came to a stop outside the bakery. “By the way, it will almost definitely be croissants for breakfast tomorrow.”

“Believe me, I have no issue with that,” he said, shooting her a reassuring grin.

She pushed open the door, and the two entered the bakery, both inhaling its sweet smell. She stopped when she caught sight of a familiar book sat on the counter. Moving forward, she peeled off the post-it note and nudged Adrien as she read it.

_Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng and Monsieur Agreste,_

_You two have left so many notes and drawings in this book, I think it unfit for anyone else’s use. You will have to replace it, of course, but I won’t tell anyone if you won’t._

_Happy holidays,_

_Madame Moreau._

Adrien and Marinette turned to each other, a smile gracing both of their features.

“Madame Moreau is the best.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s your title, m’lady.”

“Oh, hush.”

**Author's Note:**

> i headcanon that nathalie is deathly allergic to cats but Plagg's so fucking cute she can't help but let Adrien keep him
> 
> also pretty much everyone in this fic is gay and im not sorry


End file.
